The Identical One
by CookingIsLife
Summary: What if Amber has a twin sisters and she is one of the keys to the many Anubis secrets.
1. Chapter 1- The secret is reviled

Chapter 1

Met Sasha Moore, she's 15 but will be 16 in a week, she live in London for the past 5 years of my life. Her father and mother are professors at some of the worlds finest universities but that means lots of traveling and different schools making new friends isn't easy when you move a lot and you're always the new kid in school for a girl boys are Mitchell different they just play sports, eat and talk sports and girls as they grow older speaking of boys here comes Sasha's younger brother of 12 called Kyle. She has a older brother as well named Nathan but he's never he's saving up for college since its his last year of high school he is always gone hanging out with his friends, girlfriend or working.

"Hey Shasta." Kyle said as he was walking up the driveway looking exhausted.

"Oh hey how was football(soccer) practise today."

"It was okay. Choche was made because some older kids left junior high and now where short 4 players when the school season starts. The worst part is that they were training with us all summer and then they came in today just to drop off their gire. So from now on it's sitting through practice because where doing tryouts."

"Hey don't complain 2 years ago you were the one trying out. Plus if they knew they were going to high school why didn't you guys have try outs last year with the students that are leaving middle school and going to junior high."

"Faire enough. Is that the mail is there any thing for me."

"Yes and yes but first you need to tell me who Caterina and why is she sending you a postcard from Canada."

"She's a friend from school and she's visiting family that moved out there."

"Okay, here you go." She handed him the post card from this place in Canada called Prince-Edwards Îland. It looks like its a lovely place. ( it's real place in Canada it a provents.)

"Thanks and what were you reading when i arrived it looked a lot like a letter to me."

"It is and you'll have to wait and find out with everyone else at diner what it is. Now go take a shower and clean up for dinner. Mum and dad will be home soon."

"One more questions what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Steak on the grill and oven roasted vegetable. You can have a apple if you're hungry."

"For my sister you sheer sond like mum. Wait no your more strict." He ran inside befor she could catche him. Sasha made her way to her own room to put her book bake where it belongs. As Sasha made her way down stairs her adoptive perants where cooking away as always every day when they got home from work. Mister and Miss More cannot have biological childern so they adopted all of us.

"Hey sweetcheeks. How was your day all alone in the hose. Did you invite any friends."

"I sheer hope there were no boys hire." Mr. Moore said with a serious tone. "Well all my friends are busy but there was one guy that came over and come to think of it his still hire. Do you want me to go get him." Sasha readied to him in a sarcastic tone. " Yes please. I need to have a firm talking to him."

"Don't scare him daddy." Sasha used her puppy dog eyes and quivered lip.

"I'll try my best." Sasha leaves the kitchen and goes to get Kyle and explain her plain and how he was involved in it.

"Here he is." Sasha said as she was pointing to Kyle.

"Hey you stole that from me when I was your age." Noha said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Not true I came up with it 5 min. ago."

"Nope, he did that as well sweetcheeks. Sorry."

"Fien and please don't call me sweetcheeks i'm not a kid any more."

"You are still or kid."

-Skip to after diner -

The Moore family was just sitting at the table playing a game tonight was triominos when

the doorbell rang. "Can you get it sweetcakes." my dad asked.

"Yeah ill get it." I made my way to the door with a big smile on my face but when I opened the door and my smile changed quickly into a frowned because of the person standing on the steps. "What do you want chit head. i thought when the last time i say you i made it pretty clear to your dum brain of yours and that dum new girlfriend/ ex-best friend of your that I did not want to see you ever again."

"But Sash…."

"Don't "Buy Sash" me if you don't leave right now i'm calling the police."

"But..."

"Oh it would of never of worked out cause I'm not going back to that school. i'm going to a boarding school. Bye! Bye!" He just left and I slammed the door.

"What was that abut you leaving. I would like to think you said that to make that no-life son of a… walrus. But by that face it is tru."

"yeah sorry im leaving in a week I got this letter in the mail today explaining everything."

" _Hello Sasha,_

 _You are probably wondering who i am my name is Amber and I am your biological twin sister. This news is also very new to me. Our mother died a week after we were born. I'm not seer if you have dreams of a beautiful blond women. well i do and she talked to me in a dream and said that I needed to find you and stick together. now I live in london but go to a boarding school. My parents have already been in contact with yours and all the transfer papers are done the only thing you need to do is be at anubis house on the 30th of August._

 _Cant wait to met you."_

"That is it."

"Noooo." Kyle started to hug me and cry.

"Its okay its only for school ill come back for the summer and there is always skype."

everyone went to do there one thing a whent to go pack my stuff for school and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- The trip to Anubis House

Sorry for the late update. school is taking over my life right now with projects. I'm on the last stretch to graduate with my diploma in culinary management (Feeling scared as hell)

envoy

Thank you

 **Chapter 2 - The trip to House of Anubis**

"Wake up sweet pea" I hear my mother and she's shaking me awake "The train leaves at noon and it's already 9:30." "Fine, I'm up. Wait I'm going where and did I dream it or is it true that I have a twin sister named Amber" I look around but couldn't see Amber, I must have been dreaming then. "Nope you didn't dream that and you're going to boarding school. Tea?" She answered and had a tray of food and a fresh pot of steaming hot tea.

"Well thank you, but I have some things to do. I'll see you at the train station at 11:00pm." My mother leaves the room. "Okay, first thing's first: where is your suitcase?" Amber ask as she setting the tray of tea, fresh fruit and bread down. "I think it's in my closet on the floor. And thank you for bringing me breakfast in my room." I thank her. I still can't believe that I have a twin sister. "Found it and no problem anything to pack all your stuff so we will not be late. Oh and we need to go to the craft store before we leave because I'd like to add some decoration to our room at the Anubis house. Did I tell you we'll be sharing a room with someone else, her name is Nina. She's American. " She kept rambling on and on.

I can't believe I'm leaving within 2 hours of receiving this new info. But on the plus side no more creepy stupid Ex-boyfriend stalking me and trying to get me back. It will never happen. New school year, new rules:

-no more BF

-Have fun

-Get to know my twin sister

-Make new friends

"Earth to Sasha. I'm done with your mini suitcase for the train trip. Now get dressed and let's go. We got things to do and places to be." She pulls me out of bed. I get dressed in some high rise jean shorts with a floral crop top and some comfy trainers. For my hair, I made a French side braid that looked somewhat messy. We left the house it was 10:15. "Off to school we go." Amber said and put my last suitcase in dad's company car "what about all the other stuff I packed two days ago." I asked. "Oh, they're already there in our room waiting to be unpacked." She said as she dragged me into the car and as the driver shut the door I saw my stupid ex-boyfriend walking towards my house. "Oh no, please sir r can we please leave before the day ends," I asked the driver before my ex could see me. But it was too late. "Hide amber!" I say quickly to amber. "Okay." She does it and right on time he shows up. "Hey, baby, where you going with all that luggage." He asked poking his hand and big-fat-two-timing-ugly-face of his through the window of the car. "Four things, first of, are you stalking me? Second, it's none of your business. Third, it's far away from you and that slut, that I called my best mate. Finally, this is the last goodbye ass hole. Let's go driver." I roll up the window and tap the driver's shoulder to go.

"What, the bloody hell, just happened?" Amber asked me after we left the driveway. "Well, for starters, that's Will and he's my ex. The funny thing is we were nominated for the couple that would last the longest in school and after graduation. Until I walked in on him shagging another girl and to make it worse that girl WAS my best mate. Oh and to top that they told me they have been doing this for the past three years." I didn't stop in the middle of my explanation because I cry every time I talk about it, but I when I say it fast I don't cry. But it looks like this time that did not work. My eyes filled up with tears and could not hold it in. A river came out of my eyes. "It's going to be okay. New school, new friends, new adventures and we have each other." Amber hugs me. The trip to the shops for some last minute things was quick I also got to say goodbye to my old school mates.

Next off to the train station. Arrived there were greeted by my parents and my brother. "Hire are your tickets the train leaves in 30 minutes. We love you. Call us when you get there." My father said and gave me a long hug. My mother gives us both a small book and a letter and gives us precise instruction on what to do with it. "Now please open this when no one is around but you tow. Like in the woods maybe." She said and we walked away into the sea of people in the train station.

We made it on the train with five minutes to spare. We found our seats well more like a both (like at a diner so to benches and a table in the middle.) It was sorta privet so if there where anybody from school they could not see that there were tow of us. Wear desperately trying to keep this a secret.

"So, Amber want to tell me a little bit more about your friends ate Anubis house," I asked as the train left the station. "Well okay. First, there's Nina she's American, she's one of my best friends. Then there's Fabian he's the nerd on anything and everything but he specializes in anything Egypt one and sometimes the party popper of the gang. Then there's Patricia she like the rebel of all of us. Oh and she's got a twin as well but she goes to the performing music school in London. Then there's Alfie. He can be childish sometimes but he is a caring person. Where dating so hands of." She says looking up at the home picture of last year. "Got it."

"Okay, now this is Mara she's the nerd ate everything. Hire is Mick my ex but that's in the past he's the sports guy. Then there's Eddie he's also American. Then last there Jerome the jokester but the caring and romantic t sometimes." She finished and took a sip of tea. "Anything else I should learn."

"Yes. The couples Nina & Fabian = Fabina

Patricia & Eddie =Peddie

Mara & Jerome =Jemar

Me & Alfie =Amfie."

Just as she finished the train stopped and we had arrived at the train station closest to the school. there were quite a few people waiting at the station holding signs with names on them. Before getting off the train I put on a hat and some aviator. I didn't need to but a wig on cause my hair is already a different color than Ambers. We made our way to the front of the station where our car was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting the Anubis House P1

Sorry, I'm late for this update I just had a busy start to my summer. Started a new summer job as a cook at a water park. So I have been working 4-6 days a week mostly 5 days a week and my days off are never together :(

Chapter 3 - Meeting the Anubis residence

So the car ride from the station to the school was pretty boring.  
The driver drove us all the way to Anubis house the house looked cool in pictures but now that I see it up close it has this creepy but awesome vibe to it. The entrance was grand.  
"This is where you live all year for school?" I asked Amber.  
"Yes and I've got to introduce to someone. Just leave your bag here." Amber explained and drags me into what looks like the den the dining area and through a door frame to the kitchen.  
"Trudy, where are you? I've missed your hugs!" Amber said as an older woman enters from the far corner of the kitchen  
"Hello, Amber. And do you know what I've missed you as well." she gave a hug to amber but was looking at me. "Hello, you must be the new girl. I knew you were Amber's sister but not her identical tween. What's your name I've forgotten for some reason? I don't normally forget names." She rambled on as she gave me a hug. I'm Trudy buy the way I'll be your house mother will you stay in Anubis house."  
"Hi, my name is Sasha nice to meet you Trudy." And suddenly we hire a loud bang "The entrance is not a dumping ground, however, is the owners of this bags." I hire a voice coming from the entrance hall. I realize that some of this is mine so I go and get them out of the way. Amber ran to hers saying something about her shoes. As I walked out of the kitchen an old man wearing a khaki coloured trench coat. He was looking miserable. "Be happy the kids are arriving today isn't that exciting." Said Trudy and gave the man a pate on the chest. As the man tried to tell me the rules.  
"First my office is off limits, the cellar is **OUT OF BONDS** and lights out at 10. Amber, she's staying I your and Nina's room. Oh, my names victor. Now get out of the entrance." Looks like someone got out of bed on the wrong foot. Amber drags me up the stairs into a hallway where the girls rooms are I presumed.  
"Here we are always the first door on your left. Cause the one on the right is to go to the addict and it's locked :(." When we walked in the room there were three beds 2 already made and one not made guessing it is my bed for the year. I sat down on the bed when Amber received a text message.  
"Epp" I heard a screeching noise  
"What the hell is that sound."  
"Sorry It was me, I just received a text from Nina saying that everyone is here and there wondering where I am arriving." I looked at him blankly.  
"Well, what are you waiting for come on Sasha you need to meet everyone."  
"Nope I'm perfectly okay here, I've got a lot of unpacking to do.' I point at my suitcases and boxes lying on the bedroom floor.  
"I don't think so missy you're coming with me and that can wait plus ill help you and I am pretty sure Nina won't mind helping either."  
"What won't I mind doing. hum amber is I okay or I'm seeing double cause right now I'm seeing two of you."  
"Your okay Nina. Yes there are two of me or should I say us cause this is my twin sister Sasha. Sasha this is Nina. Nina this is Sasha."  
"Hello, nice to meat you. As you can probably tell I'm American." Nina reaches out for a handshake and also with here American accent . "Nice to finally meat you. Amber's tolled me a lot of things about you. All good things." I give her my hand and we have a handshake. "Lets go people I'm not getting any younger hire." Amber motions out to the hallway. "Okay the shock is still settling in." Said Nina as she walked out of the door into the hallway and we fowled right after.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting the Anubis house P2

Chapter 4- Meeting the house

As we got downstairs to the main hall someone came from what I think it's the living area. He had brown hair look a little nerdy. But hey you can never judge a book by its cover right.

"Hey, Nina, Amber and Amber with brown hair." The Boy said with the most confused looked face

"Hi, I'm not Amber my name Sasha More and yes I do look like her I'm her twin sister." I expanded

"Ah, I'm Fabian."

"Yes, Amber mention you. Nice to meet you."

"Come meet everyone. We are all the commune room which is right through those doors It's also the dining room." He opened the doubled doors

"Amber, I missed you so much, baby. Wait why did change your hair to brown I loved your blond hair." The boy came towards me.

"Aw, thanks, Alfie. But I'm over hear" Amber said behind me.

"There's two of you?" Alfie asked

"Yes, there is. Perfect everyone is here so listen up this is Sasha More she is my twin sitter we were put up for adoption as babies and we just found out just before school started. So that's that. So, please make her feel welcome." She eyed Patricia

"Why you are looking at me when you said that."

"I don't know maybe because you're not the most welcoming and on one of the first few days that Nina was here you pored a whole pitcher of milk on her."

"That's not fair I had a good reason. Plus, where passed that. Right, Nina."

"Yes, we are."

"Amber, Nina. Trudi needs you in the kitchen to help with tea." Victor said before he went upstairs to his office.

"uh." Amber sighted.

"Why the long sight Amber," Sasha demanded

"Well everyday tow of us need to help out to set the table and then after we are done having tea you need to clear the table and do the dishes." Nina expanded as she dragged Amber towered the Kitchen.

"So, Sasha where you from? What do you like to do in your spare time? How did you find out you had a twin?" Alfie interrogated me as he made space on the coach for me to sit down.

"What is this 20 question Alfie let her breathe," Patricia said and hit Alfie on the head.

"You don't need to answer those question if you don't want to," Fabian said. He was very nice and sweet just like Amber had said.

"Well to start I'm from London but I've travelled a bit I lived in Canada for about 3 ½ years and we moved about in the UK because of my parent's jobs. I'm a big food nerd I love to bake. I'm one of three adopted kids I'm the middle chilled. Well, I always knew that I was adopted and I had a feeling that something was missing in my life but I could not put a finger on it. And then one day I recede a letter explaining everything and then I met Amber at the train station and then that is when that empty feeling felt full once I met my other half." Sasha explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Someone in the room said

"Question, are you into Egyptian mythology or any Egyptian History cause this house is full of it?" Fabien asked

"Strangely yes I am into all that kind of things." She responded

The rest of the afternoon/evening was fun they shared laughs Sasha learned interesting stories about her twin. Tea was delicious we had pasta with a lovely red meat sauce and salad and a bountiful of another thing. And for dessert/sweets, there was a lovely rich chocolate cake and homemade shortbread cookies.

"Hum would it be possible to get a second piece of cake and another fork," Sasha asked Trudi

"well, of course, you may but why do you want it on another plate and a second fork."

"Well I fell like Victor doesn't like me very much, so I want to make things right."

"Oh honey, victor doesn't like anyone, but he does like my chocolate cake." Trudie handed here the plate of cake.

Sasha took the plate and walked up the stairs. Once closer to victor's office she realised that he was on the phone with his back to the door, so he did not see Sasha walk up to the door. The door was slightly opened so she just stayed quiet and listened to the conversation that looked very instanced between Victor and whoever was on the other end of the phone.

(the bit of conversation that she caught)

" _I told you it's more complicated then it looks. I can't just ask them I need to make up an excuse to search their rooms and their stuff. But they just got here so give me a few weeks and you'll get the mask before. I need to go talk to you later."_ That is all she got before he turned around and saw here at the door.

"What do you want," Victor said with a look of discus on his face

"May I come in," she asked

"Yes."

"I brought you a piece of cake that Trudie made." She entered the office and set the plate down on his desk. Something on the desk caught her eye where books about Tutankhamun's and one of them was open to the famous mask of Tutankhamun. When Victor saw that she was looking at the books he got up and shut the book and ushered her out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5 - First day to school

**HoA- first day to school**

HoA- first day to school

So, after Victor kicked us out of the house.

We all took three minutes to walk down to the school.

Everybody gives me and Amber a double look because no one apart from Anubis house and the teaches knows about me. Once, inside the school people kept staring I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Okay, I've had enough of this looking at my TWIN sister like she's an alien she's not." Amber stopped in the middle of the hallway and screamed it so everyone could hear.

"Come one will be late for French class."

She turned back to us (I mean the whole Anubis squads) "err, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin dis allés? Je passe mes cours de français avec une moyen de 85% à ma vielle école."

(Translation: Err, do I have to go? I'm already is passing with an 85% average.)

"Oui vous devez venir en class pour que je puisse t'évaluer moi-même et si vous passez je vous donnerez ce cours libre à vous avancez dans veux travaux des autres classes. À une seule condition vous devez vous présente dans ma classe." (Yes, you must come to class, so I can evaluate you and your French comprehensiveness and if it's up to my standards. If you do pass I'll credit you of class but you still need to join us but you may sit in the back and do other school work. Deal?) A teacher said standing at the door. I'm assuming this was the French teacher.

"Yes, ma'am I fully understand and accept your condition," I replied to the teacher and walked into the classroom and everyone followed suit. There was a nice-looking guy sitting at one of the many work tables.

"Who's that," I ask Amber and Nina

"Don't know." They both replied.

"Miss More can you please take a seat next to mister Samson." The teacher gestured to the seat next to the nice-looking guy he had short jet-black hair. Well, it wasn't too short that you couldn't grab onto but not too long, so it was shaggy looking. When the teacher said his name, he looked up and gestured hello but that is not what got my intention it was his beautiful bring sea blue eyes. As I approached the desk I could see some hints of green in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sasha More. Nice to meet you." I say and put out my hand out for a handshake and he stood up and shakes my hand. Hot damn he's tall.

"Hi, I'm Nathan." He replied with a very settle French accent which was kind of hot. What my thinking I just met the guy.

Just as I went to pull my chair out from under my desk he pulls out the chair for me

"Thank you. I love your accent is it French?" I asked and sat down

"Yes. but not France/French but Canadian French well actually it's French-Ontarian." He replied. Interesting a Canadian

The bell rang, and the teacher shut the door to start the lesson.

"Today's lesson on how to conjugate verbs but before we start I need to introduce two new students Miss More and mister Samson. If you could please stand up and one by one say a little about yourself. Miss More, you're first." The teacher said

"Hello, my name is Sasha More as some of you might have noticed a small resemblance well no a big resemblance to Amber Millington well we are twins. I grew up on the outskirts of London. Yeah, that's about it." I sat back down and Nathan stood up

"Hi, I'm Nathan Samson. I am French Canadian I grew up in our lovely capital city Ottawa all my life and my parents decided to travel the world together so they shipped me off here." He sat bake down and the teacher started the lesson. It was quite long since this was the first day and the first lesson there for I had no homework so I just doodled in my sketchbook and me and Nathan playing 20 questions by passing notes I learned a lot about him he is youngest of six children by a few years, therefore, all his siblings are all married and have their lives settled all over Canada some in the east and some in the west and everywhere in between.

The bell rang and I picked up all my things and put them all in my book bag. "Hey what's your next class?" Nathan asked.

"Hum chemistry with Mister Sweets."

"Oh, that's cool I also have chemistry. Want to find it together?"

"Sher, let me just tell my sister. Wow, that's going to take some getting us to." I said and went to find Amber

"Hey, Amber hum I'll meet you in class me and Nathan are going to talk some more and make our way to class."

"Wow, you guys really set it off. " Nina said

"Yes, I guess we did. It might be the fact that we are both new students. plus, he's kind of cute." I replied and walked away and meet bake up to with Nathan.

"So what house are you staying?" I asked, and we started to walk towards class.

"Well, I was told that I will be staying in the Anubis House." I chuckled

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I also live in Anubis House."

"Ah, well that's good."

The rest of the day was uneventful boring chem, lunch and after lunch, I had art class and a free period which I spent at the house baking some pies with Trudie and unpacking the rest of my thing and organizing my side of the room.

When everybody got home from school I was in the living room reading one of my many books

"Oh, so your one of those book nerds are you." I hear a voice from behind me

"Is there a problem with that?" Fabien said in an offended tone.

"No not at all I actually think that it is attractive and I'm also an advert reader my self." Nathan defended himself as he took a seat next to me quite close. Amber took a notice of this action and decided to sit in between us just like Ron did in harry potter during Christmas when Harry and Ginny were alone on the coach.

"Hum sis there are plenty of seats for you to choose from," I told her and gave her one of this looks like piss off.

"Hey, if you want to be close to someone why don't you sit with me on this chair," Alfie said to Amber as he patted his leg.

She just rolled her eyes and got up and went up to here room to change and everyone did the same and left me to my reading.

Nathan was the fist to get bake to the living room.

"So, you like to read? Eh?"

"I guess so if not, I wouldn't be reading this book would I." I just lifted my book in the air and went bake to my book hoping that would be enough of a hint to go away but no.

"Oh, we've got a sarcastic one over here. I like to read I do love a good supernatural book or a and good poetry. Do you like poetry? My favourite poet is Edger Allan Poe. One of his most famous poems is called _The Raven_ , he is a dark poet most of the poems are about death and misery, but they are beautifully written." He explained.

For the next hour we talked and got to know each other. I'm not going to lie he is cute. No, you just broke it off with your ex because he broke your heart.

Hey sorry this story took so long to update my life has been a little crazy. I moved across the world and I've been working like a mad dog doing 18h days 10 days in a row.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter


End file.
